A KyoHomu Christmas
by Blaine232
Summary: With Walpurgisnacht safely defeated and Christmas quickly approaching, two certain magical girl's both have very different ways of being excited for the upcoming holiday. Kyoko eager to play in the snow while Homura is focused on schoolwork. Will Homura finally lighten up and enjoy Christmas Eve with her excitable redheaded girlfriend? Only time will tell.


_**Hello there! This fan fic was a Christmas present for my wonderful friend in order to thank her for the amazing gift she got me this year! I figured that since it was my first fanfic for Puella Magi Madoka Magica (not to mention my first fanfic that I have ever written and published) that I should post it here! I'm a bit nervous to publish this but I'm excited about it too! Sorry about it being sort of short/ a one shot but I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>"Holy shit! Look at all the snow!" An loud shout rang out throughout the room, the giddy redhead practically bouncing at the sight of the newly fallen, glistening snow that coated the streets of Mitakihara outside the window. The other housemate, however, wasn't as amused as the other girl nearby, violet hues glancing upwards before falling back down to where several papers and books were laid neatly on top of her work desk.<p>

"Calm down. Its just snow. We get it every year. Its nothing worth getting excited over." Homura responded briefly as she continued to direct her attention to the many papers in front of her, not bothering to look up even when Kyoko made her way over to her side. The lancer let out a slight huff before she reached over and slammed her hand down roughly onto the desk in an attempt to get the beautiful ravenette to at least acknowledge her presence. Though the action provoked no reaction from the stoic magical girl, which was more than frustrating for Kyoko. She hated it when Homura got like this.

"Homework can wait. It's snowin' outside! An its Christmas Eve fer cryin' out loud! Ya can forget 'bout school fer the day can't ya? C'mon, lighten up." Kyoko finished, a frown remaining on her features.

"You know I can't do that, Kyoko. We have a test right after Christmas break." Homura sighed, scribbling a few notes down onto one of the pieces of lined paper. If this had been the same month that she had gone through over and over in the past, then the need to study wouldn't even be an issue. But that wasn't the case now. They had survived. All of them had. As grateful as Homura was for that, adjusting to this 'new' world with time continuing on without restarting had been hard to deal with at first. Every day was something different, something that had almost become a foreign concept for the former time traveler. But that was something she didn't need to dwell on at the moment. Homura shook her head lightly in order to keep her thoughts at bay before allowing her eyes to trail upwards, expecting to see the crimson colored magi standing in front of her with that familiar, childish pout on her face. But much to her surprise, Kyoko was already at the front door.

"What are you-" Was all that she managed to get out before Kyoko had quickly pulled on her tattered jacket and headed outside. Another loud sigh exited Homura's lips as she reluctantly stood up from her chair in order to follow after the impatient spear wielder. Once she had finished bundling up, Homura snatched up the remaining scarf and hat on her way out the door. Like usual, Kyoko had forgotten the items inside, even after Homura had continued to tell her to wear them before leaving the house during these cold months. Of course, that statement had fallen onto deaf ears. Kyoko was never one for rules, after all, even if it was coming from her own girlfriend.

"Hey." Homura called out sharply, making her way over to the childishly eager Kyoko. The irritated, former time traveler grabbed the girl by the collar before turning Kyoko around in order to wrap the warm scarf around her neck, shoving the beanie down over the lancer's head. A strong pout spread across Kyoko's face as the items were forcefully placed on her body, which caused the gunner to smile for a few moments. Typical Kyoko. Always so fierce in battle but a child when it came to simple things like this. It was a start contrast to her normal behavior but Homura always found it to be a nice change, as strange as that sounded. Their lives were chaotic enough. Something as small as this was a welcome distraction from all of that. Homura sighed, watching as her steamed breath materialized in front of her in the cold. Kyoko, on the other hand, was already in the process of building a snowman, a huge fanged grin on her face as she was determined to make it the largest one on the block. Though there wasn't much competition, considering that the rest of the neighborhood was nestled inside, away from the cold

"If you stay out here much longer your going to get sick. Especially in those clothes." Homura finally said once she had moved close enough for the other to hear her again, gesturing to the lancer's shorts and thin jacket. Homura couldn't even grasp how Kyoko could stand being outside at the moment. She was wearing a thick jacket and tights under her skirt but even so, the stoic magical girl was already freezing.

"So what? Its Christmas Eve. I can play in the snow as long as I want ta." Kyoko shot back as she continued to back more snow into the base of her snowman. Kyoko grunted a few times as her hands slowly started to grow numb from the cold, prompting a raised eyebrow from the other girl. "Why the fuck are ya just lookin' at me like that? Help me out, babe." Kyoko grumbled while she gingerly went back to what she had been doing, not caring if Homura was looking at her with a 'I told you so' expression. She wasn't about to let Homura ruin her fun, even if she was right.

"Kyoko, if you keep doing that your going to really get sick." Homura finally spoke, walking forward in order to help the shivering Kyoko with her snow creation. "Here let me-" Was all she could manage to say before it happened, the raven-haired girl's foot making contact with a slippery patch of snow, causing the girl to go tumbling forward towards her girlfriend. Before she knew it, Kyoko's back hit the cold ground, a loud yelp escaping her fanged mouth, scarlet hues making eye contact with violet ones while Homura's warm body pressed against her own. For a few moments, nether girl moved or spoke, there was no need to. It was obvious how they were both feeling, their heart's beating almost in unison as the two continued to stare into each other's eyes. Surprisingly, Homura was the first one to move. Her lips pressing gently against Kyoko's as the lancer's eyes widened, staying like that for a few seconds before she too returned the kiss just as passionately as her lover had.

The kiss continued for several breathless moments, the falling snow drifting gently onto the couple's hair and clothes, making the scenery around them appear almost magical. Almost as soon as it had happened, it was over. But neither girl was completely upset about it. Even if it had been an accident, an embarrassing one at that, Homura couldn't help but smile at the special moment that they both had just had. It was rare for her to be able to show that sort of raw affection completely, but Kyoko was always able to bring that side out of her. Though this time it hadn't been because of Kyoko. Maybe she was starting to get better at it after all.

"Merry Christmas Kyoko…" Homura breathed out as she reached out and caressed the lancer's cheek before standing back up, holding her hand out to help the other one up out of the pile of snow they had been laying in during the kiss. Kyoko's face flushed a strong red before she hesitantly took Homura's hand in her own, a smile managing to appear on her features while the two of them made their way back inside, fingers tightly intertwined.

"Merry Christmas, Homura! Can we do that again tomorrow?"

"If you promise not to peek at any of your presents."

"Heh. Its a deal!"


End file.
